


Not as it's seems

by Ynius



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Major AU, fem conan, just for fun, just retired from being a kaitou, male ai, named Kai, named Lily, no BO, no Pandora, no drug, touichi is alive, twin brother of Haibara Ai, twin sister of Edogawa Conan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This word is different from the canon. Here is no evil organization with evil drugs and no pandora. But Kaito Kid exists. Only he steals just for the sake of not being bored. No one knows his identity, except a pair of twins. A very smart pair of twins. Edogawa Conan and Edogawa Lily, cousions of Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito. Watch as they have fun in a boring world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as it's seems

Here, in our little city, exists two pairs of twins. Not related with each other, but hard to miss. Both pairs are smart. Very smart. Sometimes they even help the police. Everyone knows them. One pair is said that will become renoved sciences as their deceased mother, the other is said that will become great detectives as their cousion, Kudo Shinichi.

Again, in our city, is another legend. Kaitou Kid. The second generation. The first said that he accomplished his goal and thus he will let the mantle to his son who will continue. No one knows who the pair is. They steal and then return the gems. But they steal only gems. If it's something else, then that thing is false or stealed by the owner. He is neighter hated nor loved by the Kaito Kid police task. But the autience adores him.

In a classroom, in Ekoda High School, this second generation of Kaito Kid, is bored out of his mind.

His classmates knows to keep their distance from a bored Kaito. Even his childhood friend Nakamori Aoko is keeping her distance.

Then suddently a phone is ringing. Now, as is the Math period, normaly this wouldn't be allowed. But the phone was Kaito's. So it was allowed.

He answered bored his phone not even looking at who called him. Then he brightened and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Conan-kun! Lily-chan! What a pleasent surprise! How did you know i was bored?" He seemed to listen for a second then he was squealing like a schoolgirl in the presence of their idol.

"Serious?! Oh,god,thank you! Thank you! Thank-ok,i'm shutting up. No need to close the phone. Sheesh. What a temper. Co-chan, you're the same as Shin-chan. Ah, but Lily-chan is like me, ne?" The whole classroom was shuddering at his 'ne' told sweetly.

"Ah? Ah, yes. I am in classroom. Eh? You're at the gate? Wait! I am coming to get you. Don't move! Coming soon!"

He shut his phone and raised himself from his seat and addressed his teacher.

"Ms. This is a serious problem. I will come back in five minutes flat." And then proceded to jump from the window.

"Kaito!" Aoko shouted. It wasn't the first time he jumped from their classroom, but it was the third floor! Really?

The whole classroom got to the windows to see who comes to see their classmate in the school program.

What they found surprised them. Two children, at an elementary age. Kaito came running at them and hugged the living out of them. They didn't seem to mind too much. They hugged him with the same vigor. He twirled them two or three times and then put them down. Each of his hands were held by each of the children. He led them inside the school where they lost sigh of them.

They waited two minutes with their eyes glued to the doors. Their breaths hitched when they heard laughing down the stairs coming toward them. 

Another three minutes waited in pain, then the door opened. Behind Kaito stood the two children. They were twins. The bigs eyes, the curious looks...

"Kawaiii!!!!" Squaled the girls.

"Ne, ne, who are you?"

"What are your names?"

"Who are you to Kuroba-kun?"

Then a male voice was heard.

"Edogawa twins?"

"Saguru-san!" Shouted the twins happy. They looked at Kaito who nodded and broke in a run toward the britanian detective. They hugged him when he kneeled before them and he asked them.

"What are you doing here? Why aren'r you at school? And why are you with Kuroba?"

The boy answered first.

"We came here because we knew that Kaito will be bored." The his sister folowed him.

"And we didn't want to see him in the newspapaer as he did something bad."

"We skipped school."

"We knew already the material."

"We know the school material still the university."

"We are Kaito's cousions."

"Two of them."

"The other is Shinichi."

"But he didn't want to come."

"He has a case to resolve."

"Really. The police sometimes can be pretty useless."

"Right? Everytime they are stuck in a case, they call Shinichi."

"I am afraid fro us when we will be the age when we can solve cases."

"Not that we don't do that now, right?"

"Right?"

Their questions seemed to be directed towards each other as they held hands, but Kaito responded them slighly pround.

"Yes, yes. You are both freaking smart. No,it's not right to skip school,even if you know the material. Why do you think that i am here? We are not in america,you know? Yes, the police is pretty useless. Yes, be afraid. You will be called as often as Shin-chan is called. Hakuba, why doesn't the police calls you so often?"

The shock that the children offered to Hakuba was wearing down. He glared at Kaito and asked him pretty angry.

"Kudo Shinichi is you cousin? How come i haven't heard about this still now?"

"Didn't told you."

"But...how?"

"Aoko, this are Edogawa Conan and Edogawa Lily. My cousins."

Conan answered to Hakuba's question. Assisted by his sister.

"Our mom, Shinichi's and Kaito's father are siblings. The family name was Kuroba, but our moms name switched to Edogawa when she married and Shinichi's father..."

"Changed his name to his pen name as to not annoy his realtives with the fame that he will have."

"Right. So, we four are cousins. As Shinichi's and Kaito's fathers are twins, us too are twins. I am the older brother-"

"While i am the little sister."

"I see...."

"Thats explains why your auras are the same as Kuroba-kun's."

"Aura...?" Asked the twins the red haired girl.

"Glad to meet you both, at least. I am Koizumi Akako. I am a witch. I perform red magic."

"Whoa! Kaito didn't tell us he knows a real witch. You are flying on a broom?"

"Yes."

"Whoahaha!" They were clearly already attached to her. They looked at her one second then at each other grinning and began to count.

"One, two, three!" They presented her a bouquet of red and black roses. "Here! A magic bouquet for a magic beautiful lady!" They offered her with identic smiles.

Akako blushed and accepted the bouquet happy thanking them.

"Are you really Kuroba-kun's cousins? While your auras are the same, the feel different."

Conan and Lily looked at each other for a second losing their smiles and then told her whispering-not so whispering.

"Well, if you are a real witch, we guess we can tell you. You see, we should have died at birth. But we didn't. We were born on a full moon night. We guess that's why we were saved. The moon saved us!" They exclamated in a childish like voice. Akako and everyone who heard-the whole class- remained silenced a second, then recuperated and smiled at the twins.

"That was what i felt. The moons power residers in both of you. I can already see a good future ahead of you. And it's involves two brown heads....any ideeas?"

The twins blushed! Oh, how cute they were!

"R-really?" Asked timidly Lily.

"Yes, really. For Lily-chan, a gentleman your age who already confessed to you. He is waiting for your answer. I can see he really loves you, even if he is young. And for Conan-kun, a lady- again, your age- who is stealing glances at you but is afraid to say her feeling because....another person. Does anyone else likes you?"

"Ah! Ayumi!" Exclamated Lily when Conan titled his head questionating himself. He seemed a little startled at the outburst his sister showed.

"That's the problem. Both of them like you. But your red thread is strong tied to the brown haired girl. She really loves you. And even if you don't realize yet, you too. So it's better if you don't reject her before it's even began."

"Ummm....Akako-sama...." murmured Lily when Akako finished her advice.

"What, Lily-chan?"

"What is the price?"

"Price? What price, Conan-kun?"

"But- you are a witch! Every witch has to get a pay when she does something for someone!"

"Hmmm...that is true. Then, think of your payment as these roses."

"Just....the roses? The roses we raised in our garden?"

"Yes. Because you've raised them they are powerfull talismans against the evil. They have great power. You've noticed that they stay close in the days when the full moon appears and at night they are in full bloom, right?"

"How did you know?!"

"A witch, remember? That's the time they store the power from the moon. If you want someone to have a nice day, give them a powerfull rose. The color doesn't mind."

They seemed a little lost in their thoughts, when they looked at Kaito, nodded and back to Akako.

"Then! Akako-san, Shinichi is surely possesed by a black spirit!" Said hotly Conan.

"Black spirit?"

"Yeah! Everywhere he goes, someone dies or something bad happens! We want, just a little if possible, to reduce the curse! Can we give him roses to keep the dead away from him?!"

"Hmm...with dead is a little hard. But if in the full moon night you combine your blood with your cousin and another close relative, then feed it to one rose, and then give that rose to him, then it can minimase the victims that fall in his space. Belive me."

"Thank you! Then for the payment..."

"We guess this is the only thing we can do." 

Said bith Conan and Lily then kissed her cheeks. Again, Akako blushed and couldn't form any coherent worlds. All she could say was in a small voice.

"Thank you....for the blessing."

Akako decided to take the kids under her wing just to teach them to utilize their powers. Just now, her death date was extended with ten years. Lucifer wouldn't be so happy, but...he would understand. 


End file.
